This invention relates to a guide slider for a window regulator of an automobile.
As shown in FIG. 6, a window regulator of an automobile generally has a structure in which a rail 12 is fixed onto a lower region of a window 11, a guide slider which is engaged to a tip end of a regulator arm 13 which is actuated by a mortor is slidably fitted to said rail and thereby a window is moved up and down. A prior guide slider for the window regulator has a structure as shown in FIG. 7. The prior guide slider comprises a cylindrical guide 21 made of resin, which has a bottom, and a blank 22 made of steel, which has a hemispheric head at one end thereof, which is forcibly fitted into said guide, wherein said guide is used in such a manner that said guide is fitted in a rail 12.
However, the prior guide slider for the window regulator has problems as shown below.
1. Since said head of the blank 22 made of steel is forcibly fitted into the guide 21 made of resin after having formed said guide, a minute gap is prone to be formed between the receiving and bearing surface of said guide and the surface of said head. Thereby, a slidable and rotatable movement of said head in said receiving and bearing seat of said guide becomes stiff and easily causes to rise an allophone. PA0 2. Due to said gap, said guide slider is liable to show a awkward movement during said guide slider is moved in the rail 12. PA0 3. Since said guide is brought into contact with the rail 12 at only 2 faces in the upward and downward directions thereof, it easily cause to rise a jolt in the upward and downward directions.